1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to, in general, a light module and, in particular, such a light module for a motor-vehicle headlight.
2. Description of Related Art
In many cases, motor-vehicle headlights are supposed to provide a dimmed-light distribution that is characterized by a horizontally running “light/dark” boundary in sections. In the process, it is desirable to generate the most intensive possible illumination in the region directly below the “light/dark” boundary (dimmed-light/spot-light distribution) to achieve a sufficient range. In addition, a sufficient illumination of the front region of the vehicle or of lateral regions should be ensured (basic light distribution). Such motor-vehicle headlights can be used as passing lights or fog lights. In the process, a dangerous glare from oncoming traffic can be prevented by a suitable course of the “light/dark” boundary.
Moreover, often times with motor vehicles, a high-beam-light distribution should be provided additionally. The high-beam-light distribution exhibits high illumination intensity in a region above the “light/dark” boundary of the dimmed-light distribution.
On the one hand, projection systems for realization of a dimmed-light distribution are known. In this connection, it is usually a matter of two-stage optical systems in which the light of a light source is directed via a primary lens system into the focal plane of a secondary lens system, which projects light with the desired radiated-light distribution. On the basis of the two-stage structure, projection systems, as a rule, require a great deal of installation space along the beam path.
Furthermore, reflection systems are known in which case a reflector is employed for formation and redirection of the light radiated from a light source to the radiated-light distribution. In this connection, usually large reflector surfaces that are complex in shape are necessary to achieve the desired light distribution.
Often, the use of LEDs is desired as a light source for motor-vehicle headlights since the LEDs exhibit comparatively low energy consumption and a comparatively high efficiency of energy conversion. However, in this connection, there is a problem in that, according to the current state of the related art, LEDs usually generate lower light flows than gas-discharge lamps or halogen lamps. Therefore, at regular intervals, several LED-light sources must be combined into a light module to generate sufficiently high light flows.
Against this background, the invention addresses the problem of providing a compact LED light module with which a radiated-light distribution with high illumination intensity can be achieved at the “light/dark” boundary and homogenous illumination can be achieved with high efficiency. In the process, it should be possible, in particular, to integrate a “fog light” function in simple manner.